The Loser and the Prince
by KelcyXjoy
Summary: "A loser and a Prince…..I should've known." I gritted my teeth, yanking the ugly bifocals from my face. "Just you wait Uchiha, no one messes with a Namikaze." Yoai sasunaru


Ch 1

_Naruto POV_

I remember the first time I had seen him. Pale skin, midnight black hair, sharp features and dark obsidian eyes. He gave off an aloof air with a permanently bored scowl transfixed on his aristocratic face and an aura that screamed high society.

My first thought of him had been beautiful.

Not that I want to sound like Neji or anything, but I suppose it was fate that had us sitting next to each other. I remember turning to him with a goofy smile plastered on as I greeted my seat mate only to be answered with an insult.

It effectively changed my thoughts from beautiful to Teme in a heart beat.

Stubbornly I had refused to let it get me down. I had been excited to finally attend a public school; to be able to be around people my own age and learn what it meant to be normal and I'd be damned if this bastard ruined my fun and so I ignored him.

As the weeks passed I learned a little about school life. It was confusing at first with all the clichés and groups that existed but eventually I grew to know what made a person part of what group.

The Teme, naturally, was part of the 'preps' as they were called. Rich, powerfull… beautiful; They ran the school with their good looks and money and at the top of it all was the Teme.

And then there was me. Cheerful, loud, below average grades with no fashion sense, glasses and baggy clothes….

Really I should've known.

The day the Teme began to talk to me my friend Shika had warned me. He said it was suspicious that the Teme had been ignoring me for a whole month and was just now starting to converse with me.

Of course I shrugged his warning off.

The next thing I knew I was part of their group; the 'Preps'.

First there was Kiba with his brown hair and tattooed cheeks. He was the loud mouth of the group with an obsession for dogs and a habit for using the head between his legs more than the one between his shoulders.

Next was Sakura, your classic gossip, with her dyed pink hair, emerald green eyes and snotty attitude. She was the fangirl of the group known for worshipping the very ground the Teme walked.

Then comes Ino, Sakura's sometimes friend other times hated rival. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and slutty clothing drew the guys to her as did her rep for screwing anything with legs.

Sai was the oddball of the group. Pale skinned with pitch black hair and eyes, he was socially awkward and if not for his insanely rich parents he would've probably ended up with the emos.

Next comes Tenten, the most normal of the group. Basic brown eyes and hair which she kept pulled back in twin buns on her head. She was sweet to an extent unless you annoyed her at which point you would soon be kissing the concret.

The 'second in command' was Neji who was as intelligent as he was famous. His parents practically owned half the city and there wasn't a person around within miles who didn't recognize his long dark brown hair and lavender eyes. He believed simply that he was better than everyone else because the 'Fates' had made him so and had no problem with treating others as things.

And at the top was the Teme. Richer than Neji he had everything anyone could ever want. Money, power, good looks, intelligence, fans worshipping his feet. He was perfect and he knew it.

Despite popular belief I wasn't a fool. At the time I could tell how the others were just tolerating my presence for the Teme. How all of them realized I didn't belong. Hell Sakura and Kiba didn't even bother to hide their dislike but I ignored it. Unfortunately, I had become fond of the Teme.

And then, weeks later, he had kissed me. My first reaction was 'WHAT THE HELL!' I had even pushed him off but the more I had thought about it, the more I realized that I hadn't minded.

In fact, I had wanted more.

It was a strange time. I had never thought myself to be gay seeing as how I enjoyed the curves of a woman's body but it was different with the Teme and in the end I decided it didn't matter if we were both boys.

We began to date, much to the displeasure of Ino and Sakura but I didn't mind them. I was happy, surprisingly, and fully enjoying the normal life of a teenager despite some of the ridicule that a person from my 'cliche' tends to gets on occasion.

That should've set the warning bells off right there.

A month and a half went by and I couldn't be happier and then…

I clenched my jaw, feeling the hot angry tears slide down my face. I could still hear their echoing laughs and jabbing insults but their words were not the reason for my tears.

My heart felt torn and for the first time in my life, I felt as stupid as everyone at school thought I was. A loser and a Prince…..I should've known.

And then I felt the rage.

That FUCKING bastard.

My expression hardened as I uncurled myself from my sheets, gritting my teeth in anger as I still felt the small ache shoot up my spine.

I jumped up from my bed, storming my way across my room and all but yanking the ugly bifocals off my face as I grabbed my keys. They snapped in my hand as I rushed down the hall to the garage door pulling it open before slamming it closed. I stalked down the large garage bypassing car after car till I reached a sleek black and orange motorcycle.

I was speeding down the highway in seconds, determination flashing in my eyes.

Just you wait Uchiha, no one messes with a Namikaze.

_Normal POV_

A short crimson haired teen looked up from his magazine as the tale tell ding alerted him to his latest customer. Mint green eyes, lined thickly with eyeliner lite up as they took in the scruffy brunette that had just walked through the door.

"Naruto." The redhead greeted with a small smile as he rose from his seat. "How is High School?"

Blue eyes flashed in anger at the words causing green ones to narrow in concern.

"What's wrong."

"Gaara, get ride of it." The boy commanded as he slaughtered towards a salon chair with a grace he had not before possessed. The red head frowned as he moved closer to the brunette, ignoring the curious eyes of the other customers in the salon.

"What happened." His low voice murmured as he ran pale fingers through the unruly mop of curls.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, revealing in the feel of the hands massaging his scalp. After a moment of patient silence, pain filled azure eyes opened.

"I was stupid." He whispered as his eyes closed once more and when they opened again, they were red with rage. "But I'll be damned if it ends this way. Gaara, I'm turning back into me." Naruto continued, voice hard and determined.

The red head smirked, inwardly laughing at the poor bastard that had pissed off his friend to such an extent.

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't forget to tell me how it goes." Matching grins appeared as Gaara reached for his supplies.

_Normal POV_

"I still can't get over the look on his face! It was priceless!" The pink haired girl giggled getting nods of agreement and out right laughs as each person thought back to the look on the brunette's face.

"Yeah that was fucking epic! Do you think he'll even come back?" Kiba asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"Doubt it. I mean would YOU ever show YOUR face around here again? Besides, it's already been a week." Ino giggled, her blue eyes sparkling in mirth.

"At least he won't be sitting with us anymore. He was so fucking annoying right Neji?"

"Indeed. He was quite the eyesore. I'm not sure how you put up with him, Sasuke." The regal pale eyed boy commented to his black haired companion.

"Hn."

"Oh don't sulk! even if you were forced to spend more time with him at least you got something out of it! We were forced to suffer for nothing." Sai crossed his arms a frown on his pale features.

"Don't complain Sai. He wasn't even a good lay." Sasuke stated, his bored expression never changing.

A loud resounding thud echoed through the room causing all heads to turn to look at the boy who had just slammed him fist on his desk. Normally droopy eyes were cold and hard as the known 'Lazyboy" glared at the group with barely controlled rage.

"Shut up." He hissed as the whole class watched in interest, surprised to actually see the boy awake nonetheless showing emotion.

"Or you'll do what?" Ino sneered as she tossed her long pony tail over her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Ino." The boy hissed as he rose from his chair at the same time as the door to the class opened.

"Maa, maa Everyone calm down." Heads turned towards the light joking voice as they saw their sensei walk in, his nose buried in a little orange book.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" He asked with a smile causing his eye to crinkle ( the other hidden by sliver hair.)

"No, Kakashi sensei." Shikamaru murmured as he sat back down and resumed his usual position of resting his head on his arms.

"Good, alright time for role! Shino Abrume."

"Hn."

The class began to gossip in low whispers about what had just happened, the occasional conversation interrupted when a persons name was called.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here!" The pinkette chirped before tuning out the teacher as he called out Hinata and Neji Huuga names in favor of continuing her groups conversation.

"I mean seriously! Can you believe he did that!" Ino complained as she glared daggers at Shikamaru.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"YO!" The boy with red triangle-like fangs tattooed on his face waved a hand in mock salute.

"I know right! What a freak." Sakura nodded her head sympathetically.

"Sasuke Uhicha."

"Hn."

"Nar.." Kakashi was cut off as the door swung open and a lean figure walked in.

Every eye in the vicinity zeroed in on the beautiful creature, watching as he entered the room with feline grace and an aura that reeked of confidence and power.

A tight black sleeveless graphic T was stretched over a muscled chest and faded dark blue skinny jeans hung low on his hips, chains hanging from the belt loops. Tan arms were littered with bands and bracelets and a simple rope necklace with a azure stone hung from his neck.

Bright golden curls framed his face in an untidy mess partially covering the many studs and cuffs that littered his ears. Startling azure eyes zeroed in on the teacher as a tan hand came up to lazy scratch at the disturbingly familiar horizontal marks on his cheeks.

"Gomen, Sensei. I had trouble finding my keys this morning." He drowned lazily in a voice that was supposed to be loud and high-pitched. With grace he headed for an empty desk, ignoring the stares and open mouths directed his way as he plopped down in the seat that belonged to a brunette named Naruto Uzumaki.

"..Ah yes well…don't worry about it, Naruto." Kakashi addressed the relaxed teen that was slouched back in his seat.

_Sasuke POV_

It was official. Kakashi had gone senile. Did he honestly think that this sex god could be that Dobe? The very idea that the two could even be related was laughable…..And yet… those eyes….NO! No, no, no , no! How could I even consider it? So what if their eyes were the same amazing shade of blue….Arg.

I forced my eyes away from the appealing teen in the desk next to mine opting to glare at the wall instead. Behind me I could hear Sakura and Ino's annoying whispering as they tried to wrap their tiny brains around what had just happened.

In fact the entire class seemed to be conversing about in hushed tones even after Kakashi had started the lesson and there was an undeniable tension in the air. The entire class had been thrown for a loop and it seemed that every two minutes a student would sneak a glance at the blonde haired boy who claimed he was Naruto.

I scoffed. _Idiots._

If they knew Naruto like I did then they would know that the loser could never act this way; All calm, cool, collected…

I mean seriously the loud month would've already shouted something by now and would be whining about something stupid.

My eyes flickered to my left half expecting to see the four eyed brunette with a pout on his lips complaining about Kakashi's teaching methods (AKA reading his porn to the class).

But all I saw was the blonde leaning back in his desk with his eyes closed.

Yes, it was impossible! This was not my dobe.

….

A resounding thud echoed through the room as my head met the desk drawing every eye but I ignored the looks.

What the FUCK! When the hell had he become MINE? I didn't care about that dork with his insanely large grin, obnoxious personality, delicious tan skin, beautiful blue eyes….

Fuck.

_Naruto POV_

I smirked as a second thud sounded from beside me having no doubt of the cause of the Uchiha's inner turmoil. While the classes reaction as a whole had been entertaining, the Teme's wide eyes and open mouth had been the most amusing. Although, the pink banshee's had been a close second tied with blondie.

The class passed slowly and by the time the bell was about to ring I had all but began to openly glare at the irritating looks people kept shooting me.

The second the bell rung, Shikamaru was was in front of my desk, looking down at me with calculating brown eyes.

I smirked. "Shika."

He gazed at me for a second longer before he chuckled. "Naruto."

My smirk turned to a grin as I hopped up, acutely aware that the entire class had stopped to listen to our conversation. I motioned lazily for him to follow as I headed for the door. The second we were in the hall he spoke.

"So what ended the act, Namikaze?"

I glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why am I not surprised." I mumbled. "How'd you know?"

He raised a brow in a 'are-you-serious' manner. "Unlike the unintelligent and immature people we go to school with I am actually aware of what's going on in the real world. Your father's company is one of the largest in the world and the fact that his only heir is a famous model is common knowledge. Anyone with a brain should've been able to see the likeness. You're trademark azure eyes should've been a dead give away."

I stared open mouthed at my friends explanation. I mean seriously I think that was the most I had ever heard him talk!

"Heh and here I went through all that trouble to change my looks. Should'a worn contacts." I mumbled as we weaved through the crowded halls.

"..So why'd you go back to being you?"

I glanced at the brunette at my side before finding the floor quite interesting.

"You know why." I whispered before my head snapped up, eyes blazing. "And I'll make that fucker pay. No one messes with Naruto Namikaze. I'm sick of these brats who think they own the school and can do whatever they want just because they're rich and beautiful." I gritted my teeth. "I'm going to show these spoiled brats that they can't play around with people like toys."

Shika sighed as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Troublesome. If you need any help you know I'm willing."

I looked over at the lazy boy and beamed. If there was one good thing about this whole experience it was finding Shika.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that offer later."

He nodded. "So what do you have in mind for your…revenge?" He asked with a bored tone and I smirked.

"I'll start small at first. Just a few pranks ya' know like turn Sakura's hair a sickly yellow, paint Uhicha's car, shred Ino's clothes, cover Kiba's clothes in catnip, dye Sai's skin green, change out Tenten 's clothes for something pink and slutty and rid Neji's of body hair." I smirked as I listed off my small ( and somewhat petty) pranks while Shikamaru looked at me in surprise.

"When and how do you plan to do all that?"

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Shika, shika, shika. Do you remember who I am? These little pranks are nothing, plus half of them are already down. I can promise you I wasn't late because I couldn't find my keys." I gave him a foxy grin. "All I have to do is wait till gym to do the others. The really plan starts tomorrow." I said in a more sober tone. Shika looked at me questingly.

"I'm going to break them one by one."


End file.
